Forever isn’t that far away
by Crouching Tigress
Summary: this is my first fan faction. what would happen if Yugi and Téa get traped in a small shack during a blizzard? see what happends.


Forever isn't that far away

By: Crouching Tigress, Hidden Dragon

Disclaimer:

C.T: "Hello, my name is the Crouching Tigress-"

H.D: "And I'm the Hidden Dragon"

C.T: Crouching Tigress points to Hidden Dragon and sighs" And this is my Yami, Hidden Dragon"

H.D: Hidden Dragon gives Crouching Tigress a vacant look" Hey what are we talking about again?"

C.T: "What? Did you forget already? Fine I'll give the Disclaimer!" Crouching Tigress takes a deep breath" I the amazing Crouching Tigress-"

H.D: " And I, Hidden Dragon"

C.T: "Yeah… well we -"

H.D: "But we do own a Play Station 2, four of dogs, three cats, many videos-" and Hidden Dragon continues to name items.

C.T: " Well in joy the story" Crouching Tigress smiles with a small sweet drop.   

The wind blew violently as snow and hail rained down. Téa looked desperately for her friends. Téa called out for her missing friends but the snow and the hail muffled her cries. Téa could feel all of her energy slowly leave her body and she thought that it was all over. Then she saw face down in the snow a small boy, Yugi.

"Yugi" Téa screamed as she struggled threw the snow to reach Yugi.

"Yugi, he's ice cold. I have to do something" Tea thought holding little Yugi in her arms.

Téa began thinking of the headlines "Two hikers found frozen to death in Domino Park ". Téa began to lose felling in her legs and then off in the distance Téa saw a small pillar of smoke.

"Salvation? Maybe we will be ok" Téa thought as she looked at the pillar of smoke.

Téa stood up and slowly walked to the pillar of smoke's origin leaving all of her hiking supplies in the snow. Téa walked till she found a small shack. Téa threw open the door and shut it as quickly as she opened it.

The small shack resembled an ancient Japanese shrine. The small shack was no warmer than the air out side of the small shack even with the small fire going.

Téa took little Yugi's wet clothes off and set them aside and then set little Yugi down next to the small fire. Even thought they were out of the cold Téa had a look of worry on her face.

"The warmth from the fire won't do it I need to find a blanket or something," Téa thought as she laid her dry shirt over Yugi.

Téa quickly looked around the small shack for a blanket but she slowly began to fall prey to the cold.

As Téa returned minutes later with the blanket she had quested for. As Téa walked back to Yugi's side but Téa could barely stand on her own.

"(Huff) At least Yugi will be ok (Huff)" Téa thought as she laid the blanket over Yugi and then Téa final fell prey to the cold and Téa fell unconscious.

At that moment the millennium puzzle glowed and Yugi's eyes opened his eyes and caught tea before she hit the hard wood floor. Yugi looked around the small shack as he held Téa close.

"Téa, did you do all this…for me?" Yami Yugi thought as he held Téa close to him.

Yami Yugi gently laid Téa down by his side. Yami Yugi was shocked how cold Téa's skin felt up against his.

"I remember this" Yami Yugi thought to himself.

            "Long ago in ancient Egypt I went horseback riding to get away from the palace then I got lost in a sand storm and she saved me" Yami Yugi thought as he closed his eyes and had his flash back.

             "Are you ok, my lord?" said a sweet and innocent voice.

            Yami sat up and placed his hand on his forehead because of a sharp pain and clinched the cloth that was laid over him with his other hand.

            "Careful my lord you had a pretty nasty fall" said a sweet and innocent voice full of concern for Yami's safety.

              Yami looked over to the one that saved him. The young women had short chestnut brown hair and pure blue eyes full of no impurities. Yami was shocked be the young maidens beauty. At first Yami believed that he was looking at Hathor, the goddess of beauty, love and pleasure.

            "Are you ok, what are you staring at?" asked the young maiden.

            "I'm sorry for staring it's just that your beauty… you must be a goddess for no mortal women could have your beauty" said Yami.

            "Thank you for your kind words" said the young maiden as she began to blush.

            As the maiden spoke to Yami he could sense that some thing was wrong with the young women.

            "Young women, are you alright?"

              "Yes, I'm fine" said the young maiden as she began to shiver.

            Yami couldn't under stand why the young maiden was shiver until he notices that the maiden wasn't wearing any clothing.

            "Young maiden you are not wearing any clothes" said Yami.

            "Yes, when I found you the cold summer night had taken their toll on you" said the young maiden just before she fell into Yami's arms.

            Yami was socked by how cold the young maiden's skin was.

            "I you were cold you should have told me" said Yami with concern

            "But you need the heat more than I do my pharaoh, my king," said the young maiden.

            "Not tonight"

            The maiden looked into Yami's strong eyes full of warmth and kindness. The young maiden could fell her heart begin to beat faster.

            "Tonight I'm just Yami" said Yami with a kind smile.

            "Then tonight I'm just Teana" said Teana before she kissed Yami's soft and warm lips.

            At that moment time seemed to stand still. The cave filled with a beautiful silences not even sound of the sand storm outside the cave or the crackle of the fire could break the silences.

            "Yami?" Teana asked.

            "Yes, Teana?" Yami replied.

            "Let's stay like this" Teana asked.

            Yami stared at Teana puzzled because of her strange request. 

            "Please Yami lets stay like this… forever" said Teana.

            Yami simply smiled and kissed Teana on the forehead and then smiled again at Teana. Teana took Yami's hand and snuggled closer to Yami and put her head to Yami's heart and smiled happily.

            "Yes, Teana lets stay here forever" said Yami.

            Yami opened his eyes ending his flashback. Yami Yugi looked at Téa a warm feeling began to grow in his heart. 

            "Téa?" Yami Yugi asked.

            Téa opened her eyes and looked into Yami Yugi's strong and caring eyes.

            "Yugi, are you ok?" Téa asked with concern in her voice.

            Yami Yugi rapped his arm around Téa's shoulder and pulled her closer.

            "Téa, let's stay like this," said Yami Yugi.

"Like what Yugi? Are you ok?" said Téa puzzled by Yugi's strange request for this was the closest she had ever been to a boy.

"Like this forever" said Yami Yugi then he gave Téa the most passionate kiss of her life. Téa closed her eyes and at that moment nothing mattered to them all that mattered was that night.

Hours passed and the storm calmed and two familiar voices where heard walking up to the small shack.

"Common Tristan, Téa and Yugi got to be in that small shack," said Joey as he struggled thought the snow.

"Ok Joey but are you sure they might have gone home" said Tristan.

Téa sat up and looked at little Yugi and smiled at the sleeping boy. Téa stood up and began putting on her clothes. Yugi too began to stir and looked over to Téa puzzled why she had no clothes on.

"Yugi, you should get dressed Joey and Tristan are coming" said Téa as she buttoned her shirt. Yugi just simply nodded and crawled over to his clothes.

"Yugi?" tea asked.

Yugi looked over to Tea still confused about what happened in the shack that night.

"Yes, Téa" Yugi answered.

Téa tilted her head down to the ground. Yugi stared waiting to hear what Téa had to say but Téa simply turned and forced a smile.

            "Never mind lets just get ready to go," said Téa. Yugi again simply nodded and continued butting his shirt.

A minute or two later the shack door swung open and Joey and Tristan walked in and Téa and Yugi just stared.

"Hey guys, what happened we were looking all over the park for you guys " said Tristan looking for answers.

"I don't really know guys…" said Yugi as he looked at Téa. "All I remember was falling a sleep in the snow" Yugi continued.

"Well at least we found you guy's come on lets go to the game shop it's freezing in here" said Joey as he began to shiver.

One by one the group left the shack. The last to leave was Téa held back by the memory of that night. 

"Was I dreaming? No it wasn't a dream…" Téa closed her eyes and thought of what Yugi said to her.

"Tea, let's stay like this forever" said Yami Yugi.

Téa placed her hand on Yami Yugi's cheek and stared into Yami Yugi's warm and loving eyes. Téa smiled and whispered into Yami Yugi's ear.    

"Yes, let stay here in this moment forever, Yugi" Téa replied and then kissed Yami Yugi's soft lips.

A smile crossed Téa's face as the memory came to mind. Téa opened her eyes and saw Yugi looking back at her and the small shack and smiled.

"Téa, forever isn't that far away" Yugi shouted and then smiled again and ran after Joey and Tristan.

"Yugi's right" Téa thought to her self "Forever isn't that far away"

-End Story-

Yugi: "That was a good story"

Yami Yugi: Yami Yugi's face is bright red "Liked it a lot to *Sighs*"

Téa: Téa sighs and walks away.

Yugi: "We should go too" Yugi grabs Yami Yugi and walks away.

C.T: "Well that's that time to go right Hidden Dragon? Hidden Dragon? -" Looks side to side for Hidden Dragon.  

H.D: Still naming the items that belong to the Yami "My school homework, all the Dr. pepper in the house-"

C.T: "Hey! Hidden Dragon the disclaimer has been over for a while"

H.D: "Dark Cloud 1,Dark Cloud 2, The Bouncer-"

C.T: "Well he's going to be at this for a while-"

H.D: "And joy the story"

C.T: Crouching Tigress sighs "No point in arguing-"

H.D: "Give us a good review-" Hidden Dragon gives a cocky smile at Crouching Tigress. 

C.T: "Hidden Dragon!" Crouching Tigress growls and chases Hidden Dragon around. 

H.D: Hidden Dragon turns and sticks out his tongue " You'll never catch me"   


End file.
